Avatar:The Last Airbender My Way!
by kataangersunite14
Summary: What if Katara and Sokka had another sister? Well you will find out in this story. I don't wanna give anything away. Start's at Bato of the watertribe. KATAANG and my own pairing. STAVID! other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I thought it would be fun to write this so yeah enjoy. I don't own anything except the new characters.**

MY WAY! Chapter 1 Family Reuion

The Gaang were wondering around a large island on a sunny day when Aang spotted something. He picked it up and examined it. "Hey look it's a sword made out of a whale tooth." "Lemme see that" Sokka said as he snatched it from Aang. He looked it over and remembered when he was little and his father was leaving. "It's from the watertribe. See if you can find anything else." Aang nodded and ran off.

Katara came down the hill to see Aang and Sokka looking through some bushes. "Did someone lose something?" She asked. "No. We find something" Aang said excitedly. Sokka continued to look around until he found an broken arrow. It had ash marks on the head. "It's burned... There was a battle. Watertribe warriors ambushed some firebenders. The _firebenders_ fought back but the warriors drove them down this hill." He finished and ran down the hill to the beach.

"Then what happened?" Aang asked as he caught up. "I don't know the trail ends here." Katara spotted a ship not to far away. "He look!" She pointed over to the ship on the shore. They all ran over. "Is this dad's ship?" asked Katara " No. But it's from his fleet. Dad was here" They suddenly heard growling and turned around to see a small cheetah cub. "Hey little guy" Said Sokka it snarled and Sokka backed away. It looked over at Aang and suddenly pounced him licking his face.

Suddenly a girl with tan skin and blonde hair came over. She was wearing a wateribe outfit like Katara and had her hair in a braid but the hair loopies weren't pinned to the back of her head. "Oh my. I'm so sorry. Alexa off." She apologized as she pulled the cub off Aang. "No problem" He said as he airbended himself to his feet. "I'm Katara and this is Sokka and he's Aang." "I know who you are Katara and i can't believe you forgot me" Katara and Sokka looked at eachother.

The girl rolled her eyes and took a deep breath._ We will run and scream, you will dance with me, We'll fufil our dreams, We'll be free._ She sang. Katara and Sokka's eyes widened. "Stevie?" they asked in unison. Stevie nodded. "Who?" Aang asked. "Our sister" Sokka said surprised. "Wow." They nodded. "Stevie sit and tell us what happened right now" Sokka demanded. "Okay, okay your still the same." She grumbled as they all sat down. "I stowed away on dad's boat i couldn't take it. Mom's deat. The war. I wanted to do something. But that changed when they found me. After the battle they left me here with Bato-" "Wait Bato's here?" "Yes. Anyway he got injured so we stayed here at an abby not to far away." "This is awesome" Katara said. They all nodded.

The three of them got into a group hug as Aang smiled. It was intereupted by a load groan from Appa. Stevie turned and looked at the animal "Oh my angi. What is that?" She asked as she sprinted over to him then patted his nose. "This is Appa my flying bison." "He's amazing" Appa started licking her as if to say thank you. "You guys should come to the abby." " Were fine sis" Sokka insisted. "They have meat" as she turned around he was gone. " "He does know i have to show him the way right?" "He'll come bacl. Let's go" They nodded and headed off. Stevie notice Alexa gone she looked and saw Aang with her in his arms. She smiled and continued walking.

_*********************************************My Way! ***************************************************************_

Iroh sipped his tea and stared at his nephew and other son. His first born died when he conquered Ba Sing Se. "See prince Zuko. Peace and Quiet is good for your health. He said as he poured soem tea for his nephew. Zuko looked at David who nodded his head full of black hair. Zuko was about to take a sip when the ship jolted making him spill it all over himself. David cracked up with laughter as Zuko cleaned himself up. When Zuko left Iroh joined in and let out a small chuckle before pulling David out to the deck with him.

The three stepped onto the deck to see a mole like creature attacking the ship. "Stay away! I'm after a stow away!" A girl riding it said. "There are no stow away's on my ship!" Zuko insisted. The animal ripped of a door to below dech and chucked it toward the three. They duked as it landed on the other side of the deck. The thing stuck it's head into the hole to find a man scrambling out of a barrel and out of the hole. He was going to escape when suddenly the creature whipped his tounge at him causing him to fall to the ground.

"He's paralyzed" Zuko gasped. "Awesome!" David squealed like a little kid then began to poke the creature as the girl picked up the stow away. "Only termperarly. The toxians will wear off in about an hour. He'll be in jail and i'll have my money." She said. Suddenly there was a yelp and they saw David on the floor. Paralyzed. Zuko smacked himself in the head as the jumped on what she called a Shirshu earlier. She then rode of the ship and up the docks. "Impressive" Iroh said rubbing his chin.

The crew of the ship picked up David and brought him inside. "Very impressive" Iroh said as he followed them. Little did anyone know Zuko was coming up with a plan to capture the Avatar.

_******************************************My Way!*******************************************************************_

As they were walking through the forest to tht abby Momo and Alexa kept fighting. "Alexa no" The cub nodded as Stevie put her down. "I hate walking" She sighed "Momo lucky he can sit on your shoulders." Aang shrugged at the statement and continued walking. They walked for a few more minutes before Stevie tripped and fell. "oof!" she groaned. Aang and Katara helped her up but only to find she twisted her ankle.

"Great" She sighed. "here hop on my back" Aang said. Stevie shrugged and jumped on his back as he began carrying her down the dirt path. Soon they saw Sokka sitting waiting for them. "Hey guuys. Wait what happened to Stevie?" He asked. "She hurt her ankle." Aang explained as they continued on. "Ok" He simply said.

They walked for a while longer before they came to the abby. They walked through the gate as some elderly woman came up to them. "Stevie dear what happened?" "I twisted my ankle it's fine sister. This Aang and my siblings Sokka and Katara." "It's a pleasure Avatar." "Same with you" "BATO!" Stevie screeched. Soon enough a man came out from a room and saw Stevie. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine" She whined. He chuckled. "Katara?Sokka?" he gasped. "Bato!" they said as they ran into his arms. "Aang if you want you can put me down." "Nope my job is helping people and that's what i'm doing" He said stubbornly. She sighed. "fine". "Isee your with the Avatar" Bato said. "Yep" Sokka replied.

Stevie turned to see Alexa sniffing a large clay pot. "Hey what's that" Aang nodded over to it. "Oh the sister's make perfumes and other stuff." Stevie explianed. "Perfume huh? Maybe we can dump some on Appa cause he smell's so much! Am i right?" Sokka joked. But the only reply was blank faces. They all shook there heads and headed inside.

Once inside Aang set Stevie down and plopped down next to her. "Am i really that heavy." "Nah. I'm just tired." He said. She smiled as Alexa crawled into her lap with Momo. "Wow now they get along." She sighed. "I know right." He chuckled. Bato gave them some stewed sea prunes which everyone ate but Aang. "Why aren't you eating?" "I don't really like it sorry" "It's fine". She said as she took his bowl and gave it to Alexa. "I'm gonna go for a walk" Aang sighed. "Ok. be carful" Stevie replied. He nodded and headed out of the door.

Aang walked back to the ship and sat at the top talking to Momo. "Think about it. They have a real family." He sighed. Momo just looked at him confused and he just pet his head. He suddenly saw a man on an ostrich horse coming towards him. "Do you know Bato?" "yeah" "Give this to him." He said and took off. Aang unfolded it to see it was a map. "It's a map to Katara, Sokka and Stevie's dad. Wow that's alot to say." He sighed and stuffed it into his shirt then squeezing his eyes shut.

_************************************************My Way!*************************************************************_

Zuko, Iroh and David walked into a earth kingdom tarven to see June ( The girl from before) fighting alot of men. "Wow!" David jumped up and down. When June finally sat down Zuko and his family walked over to her. "I need your Shirshu." "Why?" "I want to capture someone." "ok come one" she sighed.

They walked outside to the Shirshu "Ok give me something with the scent" She said holding out her hand and gesturing toward the animal. Zuko took out Katara's necklace and held it up to the Shirshu's nose. "What did you lose your girlfriend?" "No. I'm looking for the bald monk she's travelling with" "whatever get on." She ordered. They all got on and it took off following the scent."

_********************************************My Way!*****************************************************************_

The next day eveyone went back to the boat at the beach. "Sokka tell us about your first time ice dodging" Bato insisted. "He never got to go. Dad left before he was old enough." Katara explained. "Tell you what why don't i take you?" Bato said. "Really?" "Of course" Bato replied. "Me and Stevie will sit out and you three can do it.". "Ok let's go!" Sokka screeched.

They all got the boat into the water and began. "Ice dodging is a teat of Bravery, Trust and courage. In the village it was down by weiving through a field of ice bergs. But you'll be dodging those." Bato pointed to a lot of sharp rocks. "Sokka you steer and call the shot's, Katara you manage the main sail and Aang you control the jib without your steady hand we all go down. Your job is about trust." "i know it's about trust why wouldn't i know about trust!" He shouted. "For this to be done right you have to do it without out help." Stevie said as she and Bato sat at the front of the boat. "Aang ease up on the jip, Katara steady." Sokka instructed. Sokka steered and came across to large rocks. "Aang less sail, katara give him room" Aang began to pull the jip more as Sokka stirred his way around them. "Their good" Stevie said to Bato as he nodded in response. Soon enough they came across a lot of rocks with no way around them. "Sokka we can stop you already proved yourself." "No. We can do it. Katara i wnat you to get all the water you can between us and those rocks. Aang pump as much air as you can into the sails." Sokka comanded. Katara and Aang quickly went to work and soon enough they were safe over the other side.

They all brought the boat to shore and began the rest of the ceremony. "The spirits of water bear witness to these marks for Sokka the mark of the wise the same mark your father earned." Bato said as he painted a stroke on Sokka's head with a dot underneath. "For Katara the mark of the brave your courage inspires us." He said as he painted a cresent moon on Katara's forehead. "And for Aang the mark of the trusted you are now an honoury memeber of the watertribe." Bato finished and gave Aang a curved line on his forehead.

Aang rubbed of the mark and stepped away shaking his hands. "No i can't" he said. "Sure you can" Katara insisted. "No i can't" He said louder. "Aang" Stevie said softly with Alexa in her arms. Aang sighed and pulled out the map from his shirt. Sokka took it and everyone gasped. "It's the map to dad! You had it all along" "I'm sorry" "Well i'm leaving. Are you with me Katara?" She looked at Aang then looked down. "I'm with you Sokka" She said as they walked away.

Aang plopped down and put his head in his hands. Stevie sat next to him and Alexa sat in his lap. "Aang i'm sorry. Their just mad and *sigh* I'll come with you" She offered. He looked up. "Really?" She nodded. "Me and Alexa". He leaned forward but when he thought he was going to kiss her he hugged her. She smiled and hugged back. "thank you" "No problem." She replied.

Later that day they were packing up. Aang got on Appa and was about to help Stevie on when Sokka pulled her back. "Where are you going?" He said angrily. "With Aang" "Why he betrayed us." "Because i understand what he's talking about" She insisted "No come on." He said as he picked her up and put her on his shoulder. "No Sokka!" While he dragged her away Katara came up to Aang "Bye" She said sadly He rplied in the same way and she left. They both went there seperate ways down the dirst road.

_*************************************************My Way!************************************************************_

Zuko, June, Iroh and David road Nayla into the abby and began looking around. "She's close" June said. And they took off.

_**************************************************My Way!***********************************************************_

Bato and the kids were walking through when Sokka came to a realization. "Guys we shouldn't have left Aang he's family." Stevie face palmed "That's what i was telling you! He was sad that you were gonna leave him." They looked sad then turned to Bato. " I'm sure your father would understand." They nodded and hugged him then left. Katara and Sokka turned around. "Stevie come on" "really?" They nodded. She smiled and hugged Bato then ran after her siblings.

_**************************************************My Way!***********************************************************_

Aang was sitting on the beach with Appa wondering why he did what he did when one of the sisters from the abby ran up to him. "Avatar Aang you must leave immediatley!" "I know i know. Everyone wants me gone". "No 2 teenagers and a elderly man with a weird woman came riding on a giant mole." "Did one of them have a scar on his left eye?" She nodded. "He was using a necklace" "A necklace?" Then realization hit him. "KATARA!"

_************************************************My Way!*************************************************************_

The three children were making there way back when a giant mole like creature jumped out in front of them. It began to chase them as they ran. It stuck out it's tounge and paralyzed Katara and Sokka. "Hey" "Get out of the way little girl!" Zuko growled. She scowled at him and took at fighting stance as herself and Alexa protected her siblings. As Nyla stuck out her tounge again Stevie waterbended some water from her drinking pouch and water whipped it's tounge.

"You can waterbend?" Sokka asked. She shrugged "I only just found out" "I'm not the last waterbender!" Katara squealed. Stevie turned to see Alexa licking one of the firenation boy's faces. She sighed and dragged to cub away from him. "Sorry" She appoligized "It's fine" "David stop flirting with the girl" David rolled his eyes at Zuko as Iroh laughed. "Stevie! He's the enemey step away!" Sokka growled. Stevie rolled her eyes but stopped when Zuko grabbed her. "Come with us and we won't hurt your friends." "Their not my friends their my brother and sister." "Whatever" He snarled as he brought his hand infront of her with fire in it. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

Zuko put Sokka and Katara on Nyla as David and Stevie walked beside it. Alexa yawned in Stevie's arms at that David chuckled. "She's tired" Stevie nodded as she hugged Alexa closer then glanced at David seeing him eye her. She blushed under his gaze and spoke "You wanna hold her?" SHe asked. He nodded "Only if you want to" She nodded and handed Alexa to him. Once situated in his arms she snuggled into his chest. "Look's like she likes you" Stevie giggled. He chuckled and they began to chat about there lives and get to know eachother.

_*********************************************My Way!****************************************************************_

They all eventually arrived at the abby and the sisters backed away. Suddenly Nyla back up making all of the people on her back fall off. Stevie gasped and helped Katara and Sokka to a nearby wall. Aang suddenly came out of the shadows and attacked Zuko as Nyla came for Stevie. Stevie backed away and David came up beside her and she gave him a bewildered expression. "What i made you my friend and i am not one to abandon friends" she smiled and got water from her pouch and the two fought side by side.

Aang and Zuko were going at eachother until Aang noticed Katara's necklace around Zuko's wrist. "You have something i want" Aang growled. Zuko just began to shoot fire at him again as they came across a well. They began going at eachother again whilst stumbling around the well. The top began to break as Zuko puched the sides in an attempt to get at the Avatar. Aang finally got a good hold on the necklace and plumeted into the well. Zuko shot fire down but it didn't get far as a wave of water shot up from the well shoving him into the air and plumeting to the ground as Aang did a flip and landed safetly on the ground. Suddenly Nyla came at him and backed him into a wall.

On the otherside of the court yard katara and Sokka finally were able to move again and saw Aang as well as David and stevie did. Sokka suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Guy's the perfume! That thing see's with it's nose let's give it something to smell!" They nodded and positioned themselves. Katara and Stevie got in waterbendign stances as everyone else poued the perfume from their large containers. They both began to bend the water then dumped it on the mole's head. It went crazy and couldn't see anything. He suddenly attacked June and Zuko paralyzing them before running off.

Katara, Sokka and Aang paced Appa again as Stevie talked to David. "Thanks for helping us" She smiled. "No problem." He smiled back. "I'll miss you both" She arched an eyebrow. He chuckled and nodded to Alexa who was chasing a butterfly. SHe giggled and faced him again. "I'll miss you too" She sighed. He frowned the took off his red hair tye with a small silver flame on it. He took her hand and gently set it in her hand before closing her fingers then kissing her cheek. She blushed and took off her favorite blue bracelet and setting it in his hand before kissing his cheek. They said a silent goodbye as Stevie picked up Alexa and began to walk to Appa. She frowned then turned around she set Alexa down and hugged David before grbbing her again and running to Appa and hopping on his sadle. She sat at the back as they took off with the signature 'Yip Yip' and waved a final goodbye to David and gave him a sad smile which he returned.

They flew for a few minutes before they started talking again. "I'm sorry guy's" Aang appoligized. Katara shook her head. "We understand" She said glancing at Stevie who was petting Alexa and watching in amazment as Appa flew off to a new adventure. "I wish i could give you something to remind you of home" "I'm ok" She said. He shook his head "I know but maybe something like this!" He shouted the last part as he pulled out Katara's mothers necklace. She gasped and took it form him. As Sokka blinked in confusion. Stevie brough her head to the side and stared at it. "That was mom's" She said sadly. "We know that's why we keep Katara close because it feel's like mom's here too" Sokka smiled. Stevie nodded as Katara asked how Aang got it. "Zuko said to make sure to get it back to you" "Aww that's so sweet of Zuko would you give him a kiss next time you see him" Katara said sweetly. Aang nodded "Sure" then Katara gently kissed him on the cheek as he blushed and twideled his fingers.

Stevie smile she knew he like her. Then she thought back to David he was so sweet. She sighed and turned away and began to fiddle with his hair tie thinking of the small time they spent together made her smile. "oooh Stevie you have to sing please?" "Yeah Aang she was amazing" Stevie faked hurt "What do you mean **Was**" They all laughed as she took a deep breath. "oK which one?" "Oh the power of love" Katara requested. Stevie nodded and began...

_Dreams like angels, they keep at a bay. Love is the light scaring darkness away. I'm so in love with you, make love your goaal._

_The power of love, a force from above, cleaning my soul. Flame on burn desire love with tounges of fire purge the soul make love your goal._

As she sang the others relaxed at her beautiful voice. She was going to like it here...

**AN: Done! :) hope you liked it. :) Sorry for any mistakes i'm getting lazy. Sorry again!**


	2. AN

**Just an Author Note!**

**I have offically given up on this story but i may bring it back it depends. I'm gonna do a new one kinda like this but not exactly the same it's called**

**MY SISTER'S A MEW**

**Hope you will like it and sorry**


End file.
